


Zodiac

by starrypawz



Category: Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Player Character - Freeform, Zodiac
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-03 11:31:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrypawz/pseuds/starrypawz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A study into the Zodiac signs of my SWTOR characters</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aries

**Author's Note:**

> Potential spoilers for Smugger, Imperial Agent, Sith Warrior, Sith Inquistor and Bounty Hunter storylines

Aries

_Independent_

It was the best way to live. No ties, no connections. Nothing to stop you from hopping from place to place.

Ever since she’d gotten off NarShaada she didn’t want to stop. She wanted to keep going, keep exploring, keep running…

And she had no intention of stopping anytime soon.

_Optimistic_

She’d find some way out of this. She just knew she would.

She didn’t want to spend her life living off the scrap heaps and trying to avoid getting mixed up in a gang or worse getting in league with the Hutts.

She wasn’t sure how, and she knew a lot of the kids had the same idea.

But she’d find a way.

_Courageous_

On the one hand, this was very stupid. On the other hand she had to do _something._

“Leave him alone!”

“Beat it kid, this aint your fight!”

They were bigger than her, and they had vibroswords. She only had a small knife…

But she couldn’t just walk by, that was wrong.

“It is now!” She yelled.

_Impulsive_

This was what she lived for. The rush of adrenaline that burnt in her veins whenever she took a risk, acted at the last moment, couldn’t guarantee the odds.

The bike under her felt almost alive. The bike shouldn’t work, it was pulled together from scraps and held together by sheer force of will.

Maybe that’s why she and it got along so well. She never did well when people told her ‘it couldn’t be done,’ either.

_Short Tempered_

_Count to three before you do anything…_

Wise advice.

And one piece she found hard to stick to admittedly. She was used to running on emotion, reacting in the blink of an eye.

Which was not always a good idea.

She should think more.

_One…_

 “Hey, Skavak…”

_Two…_

_“_ Game’s over…”

_Three!_

She shot him in the knee.

 Son of a Hutt wasn’t good enough for a kill shot.


	2. Leo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An insight into Rayphara, Sith Warrior.

Leo

_Confident_

To show anything other was weakness and sure death.

She knew what she was capable of, and she more importantly knew herself. She knew what she thought, what she believed. Doubt rarely crossed her mind.

She knew she was powerful. Knew her strengths, and her weaknesses and more importantly how to play her weaknesses so no one would ever catch on.

Some mocked her, some berated her. She had no apparent bloodline to speak off. But she had proved again and again that one’s bloodline did not always show their skill.

And as the transport slowed she fully intended to show it.

She was Sith, and woe to anyone who underestimated her.

_Ambitious_

She had ambition sure, what Sith didn’t?

While her fellows vied for power, for rank and got involved in what she saw as a rather petty amount of squabbles over said things…

…She sat in the archives, ancient texts and modern datapads in her grasp. The information of the past and present before her.  So much to be read, and by extension so much to be learned.

To say she wanted to learn ‘everything’ was not quite accurate. But she wanted to learn as much as she could.

She felt there was a particular power that came from what she read and learnt. Something, she found very few of her fellow Sith understood. They seemed so focused on gaining raw physical power they forgot that the knowledge of the past had merit.

 _Fools._ The brief thought flashed through her mind before she went back to the data in front of her.

_Loyal_

The Empire.

It was home, it was all she knew. She would kill for it and she would even die for it.  

Her loyalty was never in question.

Any challenge was dealt with, swiftly.

The world, however was not as black and white as everyone seemed to claim. She saw those shades of grey.

She saw those points where ‘mercy’ was the course as it would strengthen the Empire.  

The dark way was not the only way.

 

_Stubborn_

_You should just quit…_

She gritted her teeth against the pain currently going through her body. She was exhausted. Every part of her body was telling her to stop, quit, rest.

But her mind, her mind was telling her different.  

_You are Sith, you are strong._

Standing to her feet, more shakily than she wished she pushed herself onward.

She had to complete this, prove that she was just as strong as anyone else.

_Domineering_

_If you want something doing right, you might as well do it yourself._

As a Sith she was trained, told to do as she wanted and hold onto whatever it was.

Evidently, The Empire needed that lesson too.

She sighed as she trekked her way back to the outpost after undertaking yet another task that some incompetent fool couldn’t do.

She had to admit, for all her love of The Empire and her feeling honour bound to serve it had been pushing her limits somewhat in recent weeks.

She had a feeling that this was far from over.


End file.
